


Remembering

by IzzieGS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Does this fix the angst?, It's not nearly as sad, M/M, Though it is quite a bit shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieGS/pseuds/IzzieGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot sequel to 'Last Phone Call'. Years after Alec's death, Magnus lets himself remember the blue-eyed beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This story is shorter but happier than its prequel. Slight angst, but it's not really angst. Written before CoHF came out so Simon's still a vampire.

Many years in the future, a tall man clothed in a jacket and jeans walked down the cold streets of New York. Winter was coming, and it was chilling the air; forcing even those with a higher body temperature than an average mundane to dress warmly. The man was walking back home from his latest client, though he took a detour and headed for the small park instead. Though many things changed over the years, the park had still remained. Old trees had fallen. New ones had grown. Old equipment was thrown out. While more modern pieces replaced them. There had been changes to it, yes, but it was still the same park. And the man always went there to think.

Magnus Bane lifted his eyes off of the ground to scan the others around him. The light reflected off of his green eyes as he looked, showing golden swirls and cat-like pupils. Most of the people he could see were mundanes -which was a very good thing, in Magnus's opinion. The more people that were not from the Shadow World, the less chance he had of being bothered as he thought. Being the High Warlock meant that there were a lot of clients, and not much time alone.

Magnus's thoughts soon drifted to where they always did. Blue eyes that he couldn't remember the exact shade to. A laugh that was so rare, and so hard to replay in his head. Pale skin that always showed when he embarrassed, and black hair that fell in front of his beautiful eyes.

Magnus smiled as he thought about his late lover, but a sting of pain went through every time the Warlock thought about the times that they had together. The pain was less now than it had been for a while after the boy's death, but it was still there. More of an ache than a sharp cut. For Magnus's heart had forever to heal and move on, but he didn't want to move on. A lot of his past relationships had been people that he didn't remember the faces of in the morning, but his Alexander had been different from them. Somewhere in the blushing, stuttering, yet serious Shadowhunter, Magnus had found love. A love stronger than he had ever felt before.

But Alexander was gone. He was killed when he was a teenager, by a demon that had taken him by surprise. His siblings and Magnus had found him, but not soon enough. No one else knew about the last phone call that Alec had made though, nor the real reason that Magnus had been there, clutching the dead body of his love and begging him to come back.

Magnus Bane, aged to around 400 years now, had not loved someone as much as he had Alec, and could not bring himself to have any relationships. At all. Which was such an un-Magnus-Bane thing that he would have laughed at himself, had he not known the reasoning behind the choice. But as it was, he did know the reasoning, and he settled for living alone. He was never fully alone, having his -immortal- friends over often. Catarina Loss, who had lost her mother at a young age; Tessa Herondale, whose husband had grown old and died; and Simon Lewis, who lost his best friend in the Great War. They all stuck together when they were close by, trying to keep each other from becoming too upset. Becoming too upset could end up with wallowing. And Magnus hated wallowing.

Quite a few people who had known Magnus were surprised when he continued his work as the High Warlock. He took a vacation, of course, but he came back to New York and got back to work. The work was taxing, causing him to focus his mind of the task, and not on his memories. Those were good to look at sometimes too, though. And sometimes at night, if Magnus thought hard enough, he could almost hear Alec talking to him on the other side of the bed.

As Magnus was got closer to the bench he always rested on, he spotted a group of teenage Nephilim gathered at a table. He didn't think much about them; just a group of Shadowhunters taking a break from their hunting. He was definitely not seeing the similarities of the group and his friends from so long ago. Especially not for the one with his black hair in front of his eyes that wasn't inputting much for the conversation. But when the boy moved his bangs slightly, Magnus could see the bright blue peek through.

And it was those eyes that caused Magnus to offer his help when the group mentioned needing a Warlock. Those eyes that brought so many memories, that caused Magnus to ask to see the boy alone. It was the boy's soft lips that made Magnus ask again. And it was Him, Magnus knew. That fate had decided to not leave Magnus alone this one time. For when the boy came to Magnus's apartment asking who Alexander Lightwood had been, Magnus had simply answered, "You." And it was that boy, that wonderful blue eyed boy, that reminded Magnus of how to love again.


End file.
